1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a fault in de-icer means of a probe for measuring a physical parameter, such as a probe for measuring the temperature of an airplane engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
An airplane engine is fitted with probes that may be subjected to the formation of ice, depending on their locations. Ice formed on a probe falsifies its measurements. By way of example, a temperature measurement is used in particular to adjust the positions of the variable-pitch stator vanes in the compressor of the engine. A measurement error can run the risk of the engine surging, and consequently can lead to a major loss of thrust from the engine or to the engine stopping.
In order to avoid that, de-icer means are provided to melt the ice that forms on the probe, which means comprise a heater resistance arranged inside the body of the probe.
Although the sensing element of the probe that is used for measuring temperature is not directly heated by the resistance, it records an increase in temperature because it is heated by convection. The measurement error due to the heating of the probe while the engine is in operation is compensated by software that modifies the measured temperature value by several degrees.
Nevertheless, the prior art does not guarantee real effectiveness and proper operation of de-icer means, since the prior art does not make it possible to detect a fault in the de-icer means of the probe.